1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to Bragg gratings and spectroscopy devices including the Bragg gratings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometric technology on wearable devices allows users to measure biometric information such as blood glucose in a non-invasive manner. When the wearable devices are implemented with a spectrometer, the size of the spectrometer may have to be ultra-small to fit in the wearable devices. By implementing Fabry-Pero interferometers having different lengths as a chip by using silicon (Si)-photonics technology, an ultra-small size spectrometer may be manufactured. A Fabry-Perot interferometer includes a resonator and Bragg gratings at opposite end portions of the resonator. An important factor is to manufacture a Bragg grating having high reflectivity on the desired wavelength range of a wearable device.